This invention relates to the use of combinations of prostaglandins of the F and E series and their derivatives and analogues for the treatment of glaucoma and ocular hypertension. As used herein, the terms "prostaglandin" and "PG" shall refer to prostaglandins and derivatives and analogues thereof, except as otherwise indicated by context.
The structures of the naturally-occurring prostaglandins of the F and E series, of which the prostaglandins of the present invention are derivatives and/or analogues, are shown below: ##STR1##
Naturally-occurring prostaglandins are known to lower intraocular pressure (IOP) after topical ocular instillation, but can cause an inflammatory response (hyperemia). Many synthetic prostaglandins have been observed to lower intraocular pressure, but most such compounds also produce the described inflammatory response. This has been found to be particularly true for prostaglandins of the E series.
Various methods have been used in attempting to overcome this well-known inflammatory response. Stjernschantz et at. (WO 90/02553) have striven to synthesize derivatives of naturally-occurring prostaglandins in order to design out selectively the inflammatory response while maintaining the IOP-lowering effect. Others, including Ueno et at. (EP 330 511 A2) and Wheeler (EP 435 682 A2) have tried complexing prostaglandins with various cyclodextrins.